The present invention relates to an exposure device for a xerographic copying machine.
Conventionally, in a xerographic copying machine employing electrophotographic light sensitive material, the exposure lamp, the exposure slit, the optical system, and the light sensitive material are mounted in the copying machine individually and independently from each other. The relative positional relationship between these components is adjusted after mounting each of the components. Therefore, the conventional copying machine has heretofore involved complicated manual adjustments, and this has been particularly true with regard to any component requiring periodical or frequent replacement such as the exposure lamp. When an exposure lamp is to be replaced with a new one, for example, a cover of the copying maching is first removed, and then electric sockets are removed out of the exposure lamp to extract the lamp. When the housing for the exposure lamp is to be removed, the original document platen must be further dismounted. All these procedures have been quite troublesome.
The above disadvantages occur because each component of the exposure system is mounted individually in the copying machine, and because each component is not specifically designed for easy and quick replacement.